


То, что тебе нужно

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Glory Hole, M/M, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: У Билли есть секрет, а в перегородке между кабинками в туалете есть отверстие.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 29





	То, что тебе нужно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i got (what you need)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175418) by [hoppnhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета: nadiasna7 и maily.

В Калифорнии все было гораздо проще. Там Билли хотя бы знал, куда податься. Сходить на пляж или в бар. А еще там хватало таких же как он. Людей с особыми потребностями.

В Хокинсе, казалось, все ополчилось против него. Не было ни укромного уголка, ни закутка, где он мог бы найти убежище. Он остался совсем один. Все его бросили. 

Так продолжалось до момента, пока Билли не прознал о закусочной на окраине Вустера. Так себе местечко. Но, в общем, ходили про эту закусочную слухи… Слухи, что мужчины с особыми потребностями могли найти там себе компанию.

Пусть даже и сквозь дыру в туалетной кабинке.

Билли убеждал себя, что никого там не будет. Что поездка за сорок миль от города окажется совершенно напрасной. Все кончится тем, что он будет сидеть в сортире как идиот. Возможно, отчасти Билли даже надеялся, что так все и произойдет. И все же он трепетал при мысли, что дело может обернуться иначе .

Уже через минуту после его появления в соседней кабинке шаркнули подошвы ботинок. Звякнула пряжка ремня, раздался приглушенный звук расстегивающейся молнии, а потом наступила тишина. Билли задержал дыхание.

А затем сунул палец в дыру и пошевелил. 

Шумный вздох из-за перегородки заставил все внутри сжаться. Или его сейчас вышвырнут из закусочной за то, что он прикопался к незнакомому человеку, который просто собрался отлить, или в дырке в стене вот-вот покажется член.

Когда полутвердый член коснулся его пальца, сердце у Билли замерло. Он тут же отдернул руку и, быстро опустившись на колени, нежно погладил головку.

Ему не часто приходилось быть нежным. Вон, кулаки все в ссадинах после недавней стычки с одним чересчур разговорчивым десятиклассником. Вот уж кому от Билли нежности не досталось. 

Билли вообще мастер все портить, нет бы что-нибудь хорошее сделать. Не-е-ет. Руки у него все в шрамах. Он бил, его били... Но незнакомец ничего из этого все равно не узнает. Все, что он почувствует — это нежное прикосновение, когда Билли осторожно проведет пальцем по всей длине.

Размер у парня оказался что надо. У Билли при виде его члена аж слюнки потекли. Он еще даже толком не встал, а уже казался крупнее, чем у большинства парней, что Билли встречал в своей жизни. Девять дюймов, не меньше. А ведь член еще мягкий. 

Это редкость. Настоящий подарок. Практически благословение божье. 

Билли хотел бы сказать это незнакомцу. Сделать комплимент его большому члену. Увидеть его лицо, когда Билли улыбнется и промурлычет похвалу, глядя на него снизу вверх. Но вместо этого он просто высунул язык и лизнул.

Совсем чуть-чуть.

Из-за перегородки донесся приглушенный вздох, и член Билли запульсировал в джинсах. Откровенно говоря, у него и так стояло с тех пор, как он припарковался возле закусочной. Он сдерживался уже несколько недель. Несколько месяцев. И все-таки сейчас Билли старался не торопиться. В конце концов, он же не вцепился в член, едва тот показался в отверстии?!

Билли немного подразнил незнакомца. Поцеловал самый кончик, облизал его от аккуратно выбритых яиц до самой головки и прихватил губами обвивавшую ствол толстую вену. И только когда член в руке дернулся и стал быстро увеличиваться в размерах, Билли наконец сдался.

Сосать член — это вам не наука об изящных искусствах. Это неловко и неудобно. Все хлюпает, с подбородка капает. И все же, едва почувствовав солоноватый привкус на языке, Билли застонал и мигом взял член в рот. Целиком. И принялся заталкивать его себе в горло, пока не поперхнулся. У него будто камень с души упал. 

Из-за стенки раздался полузадушенный всхлип, и Билли снова простонал, неторопливо вбирая член все глубже и глубже. Сглотнув, он отстранился, облизал скользкую от слюны головку и снова насадился на член.

Из-за перегородки донесся еще один стон. Билли слышал его. Чувствовал, как член толкался в дыру в стене в такт движениям его головы, как будто незнакомец толкался ему прямо в рот. Билли это нравилось. При мысли о том, как он зарылся бы пальцами ему в волосы, как трахнул бы его в рот, трусы у Билли мигом промокли от смазки. 

Хотел бы он сейчас увидеть лицо этого парня. Хотел бы запрокинуть голову и увидеть его глаза.

— Черт... 

В этот раз Билли отлично все расслышал. Незнакомец выругался тихо, вполголоса, но совершенно отчетливо. Выдохнув, Билли отстранился и принялся быстро ему дрочить. 

— Тебе нравится? — хрипло спросил Билли. — Тебе нравится, как я сосу твой член?

Глупо, конечно, но он просто не мог удержаться. У него всегда был длинный язык.

— Да, — ответили ему отчаянно, с придыханием. — Пожалуйста. 

Что-то в его словах заставило Билли притормозить. Движения замедлились. Сердце забилось чаще. Незнакомец почувствовал, что Билли колеблется, и заговорил снова.

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

И вдруг Билли пожалел о том, что не может быстро выбраться из кабинки. Потому что узнал этот голос. Черт, он бы узнал его где угодно.

— Постой-ка... 

Билли никогда прежде не делал ничего подобного. Он только услышал, как парень окликнул его, и уже в следующий миг дернул дверную ручку, чтобы рвануть к выходу. Ему это удалось, но не раньше, чем распахнулась дверь соседней кабинки, и на него уставился Стив Харрингтон.

— Билли?

Он уже стоял на пороге, когда звук собственного имени заставил его остановиться. В ушах стучал пульс. Билли еще чувствовал вкус Стива на языке. Чувствовал во рту его член.

Надо было бежать. Надо было пригрозить Стиву избить его до потери сознания, если он проболтается. Но вместо этого Билли просто стоял, вцепившись в дверную ручку, и отчаянно паниковал. 

— Постой... 

Стив завозился у него за спиной, застегивая молнию на штанах, но Билли не рискнул обернуться и посмотреть. Сама мысль о том, чтобы встретиться взглядом с ним и увидеть в его глазах отвращение, была невыносима. 

Даже несмотря на то, что Стив проехал добрых сорок миль, чтобы ему отсосали. И не кто-нибудь, а именно другой парень.

— Ничего не было, — бросил Билли через плечо, до боли стиснув пальцами дверную ручку. — Если ты кому-нибудь проболтаешься...

— Нет, — громко сказал Стив. Его голос эхом отскочил от выложенных плиткой стен. Страх комом встал в горле у Билли, и все же он пересилил себя и посмотрел на Стива. Он повернул голову и поднял на него глаза. И будь он проклят, если от вида Стива у него не перехватило дыхание. Снова. 

— «Нет» что? — огрызнулся Билли. — Это не вопрос...

— Ты гей, — заявил вдруг Стив. Билли моргнул. А затем бросился на него. Не успел тот и глазом моргнуть, как Билли уже припер его к стене, схватил за воротник и прорычал: 

— Харрингтон, я тебя нахрен урою!

— Да брось, — огрызнулся в ответ Стив, показав зубы. — Думаешь, я тебя сдам? Ничего, что я точно так же сюда приехал, придурок? — Весь гнев Билли вдруг улетучился, как воздух из спустившего шарика. Хватка ослабла. Стив обмяк и прислонился спиной к стене. — Как ты вообще про это место узнал?

Билли сделал шаг назад. Шмыгнул носом.

— Да так. Дошли слухи. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что Томми знает об этом месте, — выпалил Стив. — Это он тебе рассказал? — Билли не удосужился даже пожать плечами. Вместо этого он упрямо разглядывал скол на плитке возле лица Стива. — Ты же понимаешь, что это верный способ угодить в ловушку?

— А что насчет тебя? — прошипел Билли. — Ты же у нас богатенький мальчик. Король Стив. 

Что-то промелькнуло на лице Стива. Легкий намек на уязвимость. Билли вздохнул и сделал шаг ближе. 

— Вот в чем все дело?

Стив ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он просто повернул к нему лицо. Теперь их разделяли считанные дюймы. 

— Признайся, — прошептал Билли. Пальцы зудели с тех пор, как он ослабил хватку. Он отпустил Стива, но приблизился практически вплотную. — Ты ведь хотел, чтобы тебя поймали. 

— И что с того? — тихо спросил Стив. — Что если я устал быть Королем Стивом? 

Такого Билли не ожидал. Он сделал шаг назад, вглядываясь в бледное лицо Стива. Глаза у него были усталые.

— Что, если меня уже тошнит оправдывать чьи-то ожидания? Что, если я хочу сделать что-то, что мне самому нравится? — спросил Стив и сделал шаг навстречу. Билли не нашелся с ответом. Стив втолкнул его обратно в кабинку и прижал к стене, но он и не подумал сопротивляться. — Что, если я просто хочу, чтобы мне отсосал человек, который действительно этого хочет? 

Пах налился тяжестью. Кажется, Билли знал все о том, каково это — хотеть отсосать Стиву Харрингтону

— Если ты не проболтаешься, я тоже никому не скажу, — пробормотал он, не отрывая взгляд от лица Стива.

— По рукам. 

В этот раз, когда Билли опустился перед ним на колени, их больше не разделяла перегородка. В этот раз перед ним были два крепких бедра, на которые он мог опереться, когда член Стива уперся ему в горло. В этот раз Билли мог поднять глаза и увидеть лицо парня, о котором мечтал долгие месяцы. Он слышал его стоны, видел, как раскраснелось его лицо. Билли упивался пьянящим вкусом на языке. И когда с губ Стива сорвалось его имя, это стало уже просто вишенкой на торте. 

— Так хорошо, Билли... — простонал Стив, лаская его лицо. — Я рад, что ты меня нашел.


End file.
